


Life with a Trap Maid

by TheGearinator



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Cowgirl Position, Face-Sitting, Gags, M/M, Maids, Multiple Orgasms, POV First Person, Restraints, Sibling Incest, Simultaneous Orgasm, more tags to be added later, sleepsack, trap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGearinator/pseuds/TheGearinator
Summary: A maid that crossdresses and is heavily into restraint BDSM? What's his Master to do...First 3 chapters are told in a weird 'I and you' style, however chapters 4 and on wards fix this and are 'I and he', hopefully this is easier to read.
Kudos: 18





	1. A good night's tease

**Author's Note:**

> The Maid's real name is Alex, however in crossdress is referred to as Bella or B
> 
> The Master is 'Sean', however doesn't get brought up much.

It’s another late Saturday night, both me and my lovely maid are ready to go to bed. As I walked up the staircase, unbuttoned my shirt and walked into our cosy bedroom, I can see that B has pulled out the leather sleepsack and is ready to be sealed inside. 

“Master, just on time. Would you like to help me unzip my dress?” You genuflect with a bow and raise of the dress, although we both know it is entirely unnecessary. A glare to my crotch as I took off my pants brought a smug smile across your face, knowing well how to get me going. 

“Of course~” I threw my pyjamas to the side and walked up to you, pressing a soft kiss on your forehead. “What master would I be if I didn’t help my lovely Maid?” I gesture for you to turn around and pull you close to me. I grab at the zipper at the back of your dress and slowly unzip it. 

With a shrug, the dress drops to the floor, revealing the garter belt, the only bit of lingerie you have on. You unlock it and work on taking off the pantyhoses, leaving the breastplate and locked cage revealed. As you bend down and reveal your ass, I can’t resist this tease, whether intentional or not, and start to stroke my cock. 

Once you put the pair of pantyhose and garter belt on the bedside table, I wrap my hands around you, one cupping your silicone breasts, the other touching your caged cock. I can feel it straining against your cage, your arousal displayed fully with the drip of precum. Squeezing the breast, I pull you back, my erect cock slipping in between your thighs, thrusting and withdrawing. As I toy with your cock, you moan, your pleading eyes begging for release from this cage, but not a protest of my thigh-fucking.

I put my head on your shoulder and you lean in for a deep kiss. Our moans mix as we exchange our saliva, the only other sound is the soft clap of our hips. “Your thighs are so soft, it's good that you're so aroused, your pre makes for good lube~” I whisper into your ear as our kiss breaks, your cheeks turning red. I gather some of the precum that has been coating my hand as I toy with you, before pulling back for a second and smearing it all over my cock, before thrusting back into your thighs.

I set a stable pace, but it quickly increases as you tighten your thigh around my cock. You giggle as you hear my panting quicken with moans in between. The pleasure soon reaches a crescendo and I thrust as deep as I could, almost knocking you off balance. Spurts of cum dots the black leather sleepsack, and I pant.

You giggle at the sight of the dirtied sleepsack. “Oh dear. Looks like the master has made a mess. Perhaps I should clean the sleepsack up~” You loosen your thighs and kneel down, licking and collecting all the cum in your mouth, drinking with greed and lust. 

You try to silently insert two fingers inside your ass to pleasure yourself, but I spot it. “No, B, do not masturbate. This is your master’s orders.” You let out a moan for your displeasure, but you follow my orders and take out your fingers. 

Once you’re finished licking up all my cum, you turn and face me, pulling me into a kiss as well as transferring some of my cum. Your tongue reaching deep into my mouth, depositing pockets of cum, enough to let me taste my cum. Your smug smile turned into a grin, your cock dripping precum through the cage, getting more and more aroused by the second.

“That’s enough for now, into the sack, my maid.” You give me a quick kiss on the cheek and lie down into the sack. As you lay inside, I start to tighten the straps, forcing your hands to lay parallel with your body, unable to move. 

Before all the straps are tightened, I straddle you and lean down to kiss you deeply for a short eternity. I broke off and looked at your pleading, lust-filled eyes, then tightened the final straps, and prepared your favourite toy, the dildo gag. You lick its tip as I slowly insert it into your mouth, moaning around it as it is fully seated. 

You suck on the fake cock and moan as I open the zipper at your crotch, revealing your twitching cock. But your cock is not what I want. I turn you over and reveal your ass cheeks. Taking out some lube from the bedside table, I spread it around your hole. You squirm as the cold gel touches your hole, but the wiggling does nothing to prevent me from spreading the gel around, as I thrust in two fingers. 

My cock has been erect from the moment I walked into our bedroom with the leather sack placed on our bed. Now that you are entirely under my wish, my cock could not get any harder, and I can use you entirely to my pleasure. 

My fingers curl and push against your prostate, stretching you out, readying you for my use. When I have had enough and slowly withdraw my fingers, your ass edges backwards by a bit, desperately trying to keep my fingers inside you, wishing that I will grant you the quick release that you are begging for. I chuckle at this futile attempt, and pull out my fingers.

With no time to waste, I pushed my cock in with one slow, deep thrust. You grunt as you work to fit my member all the way. I bottom out, and the way your ass grips my cock takes my breath away and I’m left panting. I lean down on you and let my breath tickle your neck, whispering into your ears, “You always make me feel so, so, good, B…” 

With a quick kiss on your cheek, I start to thrust. Thrusting deep and angling to hit your prostate, knowing it will be just not enough for you to climax, but more than enough for my pleasure. With each pump of my hips, I hit your prostate and you moan from the stimulation. My breathing quickens and each pant becomes heavier. 

After a few more thrusts, I bottom out as deep as I can, and I cum inside you. Rope after rope of cum fills your ass as I squeeze your cheeks. The pleasure lighting me up, my hips jerking of their own accord, desperate to be deeper as they finish… 

As I finish, I gently pull out, leaving a well-fucked hole with droplets of cum inside. You shudder as air enters the gaping hole and groan against the gag. “Oh, sorry.” I apologize and rush over to the bedside drawer and pull out a buttplug, pausing for a second at the egg vibrator. Grabbing both, I return to your gaping ass. 

I quickly drop the vibe inside and plug you up with the buttplug, and you respond with a satisfied moan. I rub your precum all across your cock, earning me another moan, then zip up your crotch and turn you back upright. Looking into your tired but pleading eyes, I whisper into your ear, “I put in a little surprise…” and turn on the vibe. You wiggle as the toy inside you spring alive and moan into your gag, begging for release now more than ever. 

“Maybe tomorrow morning, B, I’m too tired now… Let’s get some rest now…” I yawn as I pull a blindfold over you, ignoring your pleas. “Good night B…” I plant a kiss on your cheek, snuggling next to you, hugging your leather-encased body and letting my eyelids close, drifting off to peace, knowing content that my favourite maid lies next to me, fully under my control.


	2. The Morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed the order around, this is the previous chapter now moved here. The new chapter is actually chapter one.

The morning sun slips in through the cracks in the curtains, and gently wakes me. The sounds of the city outside already a comforting sound. As I roll over and see you, cocooned next to me, the thoughts of last night begin playing back in my head and I feel my cock swell again. Should I let him out? It’s a tempting thought. He did take me so well last night… Worthy of a reward. 

But first my cock twitches at the thought of your mouth… I stand up and get off the bed, gently rustling you as I do, making sure you’re awake too, and when I round the bed corner and come to stand in front of you. I reach down and gently tug your blindfold off, you blink away some sleep and adjust to the light. Looking up at me, my hard cock at head level and an intense lust in your eyes… I can only imagine how much you want out of that cage… The thought makes my cock throb, leaking some pre. I reach around the back of your head and unclasp the gag. 

“If you do well, and don’t spill a drop of my cum, I’ll make sure to return the favour well” A short nod from you is all I get as I push my tip into your mouth. Your tongue instantly starts dancing around my head. Licking up my pre and teasing my slit, until I push further in and you let your tongue brush against the underside of my shaft as I push until I touch the back of your throat. I sit there for a few seconds, loving the feeling and warmth of your mouth, before I start to thrust. Gently, just working myself towards a quick orgasm. Your tongue still dancing around my length, teasing and breaking down my want to prolong this. 

I don’t last long.

“I’m… cumming, fuck, your mouth is so good…” A few hot spurts of my cum flow down your throat. Your tongue laps around my head, soft sucks from your mouth drain all the cum I have. My cock softens as I watch you swallow my cum.

“W-well done. Now it’s your turn I believe.” After replacing the gag, I stand back and move down your body, opening up your crotch. Looking at the mess of pre your cock is, strained against its cage, is something else entirely, it makes me salivate. I reach over and grab the key from the night stand, before shuffling onto the bottom of the bed. Straddling your lower legs and sitting down gently. I look up to your strained face as I lean down slowly and take your cage in my left hand. I lean in close and breath onto you, my hot breath tickling you through the cage, before unlocking you with my other hand and gently peeling the cage away and watching as your cock springs up and swells to full almost instantly.

“Awwww, someone’s eager…” I coo gently, wrapping one hand around your shaft and giving you a gentle squeeze. My other hand reaches underneath and cups your balls. 

“Best not leave you waiting any longer, hmm?” Looking up at you, your eyes almost beg as you nod and moan around the gag. I lean down and kiss the tip of your cock, in a long, slow kiss, making sure to get as much of your pre on them, before leaning back slightly and licking my lips.

“Delicious…” I don’t tease you anymore, and begin slowly pumping my hand as I lick around your head, tasting you, tickling your head with my tongue before opening my mouth and taking your head in. Warm wetness surrounding you, and I gently suck on your swollen tip. Rolling my tongue around and starting a slow rhythm of pushing myself down a little more on each suck, until I have to move my hand out the way so I can press my lips to your base, taking all of you inside my mouth. I moan around you, gentle shivers along your cock, at your taste and I hear you groan around the gag above me.

I set a slow pace, rewarding you with a long drawn out pleasure, my tongue lapping around your shaft and teasing over you slit whenever I pull back enough, lapping up your flavour and rolling your pre around my mouth. 

I change up my tactics and methods, keeping you on the edge, drawing out the fun and savouring your look of bliss above me. I pop my mouth off your cock and gently lick down the base and press a few kisses to your balls, before whispering,

“You don’t need to hold back, B, cum whenever you want~” I giggle quietly and before sealing my mouth around your head again, this time setting a fast pace, driving you higher and higher with each quick bob of my head. Your cock going as deep as it can as my saliva coats your shaft and my tongue makes rapid licks back and forth underneath you. 

Your hips start bucking a little to meet my head movements with what little movement you can make, and your groans tell me how close you are. I can’t wait to taste you and I slide my mouth up to your head and wrap my hand around the base of your shaft. Flicking my tongue around your tip and pumping with my hand I look up to you and wait…. 

You close your eyes and let your head drop back as the first spurt of your hot cum fills my mouth, I press my tongue against your slit, pushing gently and limiting your flow, tasting it all as it washes over my tongue and down my throat, the pressure slowing your orgasm and drawing it out as my fist continues to pump your shaft, gentle motions that seem to draw up your cum. I let my mouth fill as your orgasm tapers off, drawn out for as long as I can and I wiggle my tongue around your head, feeling and tasting your thick cum around your cock before taking one last swallow and drinking it down. I pull back and give your cock one last kiss before sitting up and looking at you.

“You taste so good, B... But that was quite the load you had for me there, hehe. Look at you, you’re still hard… perhaps I should ride you… make sure you’re well drained and relaxed for your maid duties later.” I reach down and gently stroke your still hard cock with one hand, before reaching over to the night stand with the other to get the lube from last night. I squirt some onto my hand and over your cock, though it doesn’t need it much with my saliva. I rub the lube around my asshole before shuffling forward and lining your tip up with my entrance… and slowly letting myself down, feeling your cock spread me apart, inch by inch. 

We lock eyes as you bottom out inside me, my hips pressed to yours and I can feel every inch inside me. I smile at you and giggle softly as I rise up and start bouncing on your cock, enjoying the way that you stretch my ass and feeling you throb inside me each time my hips meet yours.   
The squeaking of the bed and our joined moans are all that can be heard as my pace gets fast and fast. I almost wish you had an arm free to stroke me off, but looking down and knowing that you can move, that you’re completely wrapped up and at my disposal turns me on more than I ever thought it would. I reach down and start stroking myself off as I think of it, that your cock splits my ass open and pushes as deep as it does only because I’m riding you and there's nothing that you could do about it. If I wanted to, I could just get up and stop now…

But I’m not going to do that, I both want to feel your cum inside me, and want to make you feel good too. I keep bouncing, bringing myself closer and closer and I can feel you throbbing more and more inside me and I know we’re both close. 

“I’m going to cum B… I want you to fill me, cum inside me! We’re going to cum together…” I drop my hips harder and harder, stroking my cock and tensing my anus around you, urging you to cum first… And then you do, a moan escapes around your gag and you look up at me as your hot cum splashes inside me. And that pushes me over the edge, I feel your orgasm inside and I drop down one last time, taking you to your base and my cock spasms as I release over the leather you are wrapped in. I continue to squeeze my ass around you and rock back and forth, drawing out both our orgasms, until there’s nothing left in each of us and we’re both drained… I collapse to the side and feel your cum leak out of my ass. 

Your cock softens, as does mine, and I reach up and unclasp your gag once more. Before pressing a gentle kiss to your lips and whispering,

“That was fun… hehe, now, let's get you out of that~”


	3. A birthday gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip into town for a birthday lunch takes a somewhat expectedly lewd turn. And Bella surprises his master with a gift

Today is my birthday, and Bella has asked me to go out with her. I stood by the door and played on my phone, waiting for her to finish picking out his clothes. 

“Master, are you ready?” His voice came from the staircase. I look up, and you have picked out a woollen sweater, a black skirt and pantyhoses. 

“B, you look… stunning.” As you reach me, I cup your cheek and press a soft kiss onto your cheeks. “Makes me wish it were my birthday more often, just to see you like this.” 

“Master, you flatter me. And you need only ask for us to go out together. Now, before I forget.” You take out two remotes and hand them to me, both of which we know well what the remotes are for. “Master, you should have these.”

I let out a small, amused chuckle and took them off your hands, giving both a short burst, just to see your reaction before putting them in my pocket. You twitch at the slight vibration, giving me a courtesy nod to signal that they are working. 

“Thinking of having some fun now aren’t you? Now, how about we get going?” I say as I gesture to the door. You put on your heels and adjust them, then ask. “Now, Master, shall we go to your favourite restaurant?”

“Good idea, Bella. Let’s walk there~” I open the door and hold one arm out for you, my other sliding into my pocket, contemplating turning them on as I wait for you to close and lock the door. As you finish locking the door, you turn and we hook our arms together, starting our short walk to the restaurant. 

The air was crisp and biting, after all, it was still winter. So we walk close together, your hand wrapping around mine. The streets sparse with few people milling about in the cold. My hands thumb over the switches in my pocket and I’d lie if I didn’t say the thought was very arousing. I press a quick kiss to your cheek and whisper into your ears, “keep quiet”, before turning them both on. 

You cover your mouth with the free hand, muffling the shock from the vibrators being turned on. “We’re not even five minutes away from home, and you turned them on already…” Your cheeks slowly turn red, hands muffling your light moaning. I can swear I can see your caged cock twitch beneath the skirt, pitching a small tent every now and then.

I feel myself pulse with excitement, not hard, but aroused at your cute reaction. “It’s all part of the experience. Besides…” After a few more paces, I turn the vibrators off. “I’ve got to keep you on your toes.”

You look at me, a mixture of disappointment, dissatisfaction and arousal on your face. I can’t help but press a quick chaste kiss to your nose. “Don’t be like that Bella, we’re almost there. Then, the real fun can begin.” With that, you reply with a “Hmph” and clutch onto my arm tighter.

Another 5 minutes and we make it to the restaurants, waiting in the foyer to be seated. It is not particularly busy and only took a few minutes to get a table. Once we’ve sat down, menus are placed and breadsticks provided, idle chatter filling the air around us. 

“So you have plans for today right, Bella?” I ask as I browse through the menu. “Well, a bit, Sean. I have somewhere else in mind after we eat.” You have a smug smile plastered across your face from the little air of mystery. It does things for me… Smug always has. Regardless of that, my curiosity is piqued and I try and press you for some more details. 

“Is that so? Where might we possibly be going after this?” My hand disappears from the table and slides into my pocket, turning the vibrators on. As the little pink bullets start to tickle your nipples and cock, you cover your face with your hand, wiping that smug smile off.

“Sean! Stop… Stop being so impatient! Don’t you want a bit of mystery?” I roll my eyes amusedly “Alright, alright. Can’t blame me for being curious as to what my maid has planned for me though.”

I eye a waiter coming over to take our order. I wink at you and whisper “Don’t worry, I’ll order for you. Just don’t make him suspicious.” With that, I turn everything to their maximum. You cover your mouth with a hand and muffle the moan, and look down at the floor, hiding your slowly reddening cheeks. 

I quickly place our orders and turn the vibrators off as the waiter walks away. Leaning in, I tell you “Look at you, Bella, you’re so cute when you blush like that.” You pout but it turns into a laugh. 

You take a sip of your water and stand up, giving me a wink. “Sean, I need to go use the restroom. I’ll be back in a second.” You press a finger onto your lips, and signal me.

I eye the waiter bringing our dishes and glance back at you. You already disappeared behind the pillar, and after the waiter delivers our food, I run to the bathroom, excitement thrumming through me with that wink.

The moment I enter the bathroom, you pull me into a stall, locking it behind you. Our lips meet each others’ and your hand makes its way to my groin, unzipping it and fumble my cock out of its restraints.

I moan against your lips, feeling your hands wrap around my shaft and pump it. You break off the kiss, but your tongue licks my jaw before sinking to your knees, my fully erect cock resting in front of your face, making you salivate. 

Your tongue starts to lick its length and take in the precum. After covering it in saliva, you take the full length in. Your head bobs on my cock, taking my entire cock in your mouth. Your tongue licks the underside of my cock, sending shivers throughout my body. I moan and thread your hair with one hand, whispering “Ahh, damn, you have such a good mouth.”

As you moan around my cock, I slip one hand into my pockets, “Here, something for you too?” You look up at my hand with lust-filled eyes and respond with an eager moan. The remotes are switched on to medium, sending you into a pleasure-filled drive, with your slides along my shaft quickening.

With your heightened pace, I could feel me approaching an orgasm. I let my head rest back as the pleasure builds up and throbs, “I’m getting close… Bel… No room to miss this time… You gotta swallow it all…” 

You respond with some more moans, feeling my cock start to twitch inside your mouth. Keeping the pace, you withdraw slowly, licking the entire length of it and finally the slit. That was enough to send me over the edge, throbs and shooting rope after rope of hot cum into your mouth, you drinking down with lust and greed in equal manners. Lapping you tongue around my shaft and milking me for my orgasm displays how well you had gotten at pleasuring me. 

I groan, running my hand through your hair, closing my eyes in pleasure as I deposit my load inside you. As my orgasm subsides, I look down at you lovingly as you pull off my softening cock. You stood up and kissed me as I zipped myself up, grabbing at your hips and pulling you close. I could taste myself faintly on your tongue and we both moan into the kiss. 

“Good job. We should really go and eat now~” I whisper into your ear as we break off the kiss, slowly turning the vibrators down as we return to our table. Our dinner continues on mostly uneventfully, allowing us to enjoy the meal.

As I walked out of the restaurant after paying the bill, I asked you again. “Now, where might we be going?”

“You will see. It’s just a few blocks away.” You curl your arm around mine again, pulling me along. A short walk and a few turns later, I realise we’re going to the ‘toy’ shop that we buy almost all of our smaller gear at. 

“Are we going to buy a few more toys for my birthday present? That’s not very nice, you know they will all get used on you anyways!” I chuckle and joke. You chuckle as well and then reply. “Not exactly, Master. I ordered something custom-made. I think you’ll like it…”

You open the door to the shop, and tell the order’s number to the shopkeeper, clutching the receipt in your hands. The shopkeeper leaves and enters the backroom to take out the item, and you look on in anticipation, with a few knots of anxiety twisting in your stomach, thinking of how I would react. 

He comes back out with a box. You open the lid and take out a collar, inspecting the two golden plates around the few chainlinks. Once you are positive that it is correct, you hold it up and display it to me. 

A short gasp escapes me as I inspect the collar. The golden plates on the metal exterior read ‘Bella T.’ and ‘Maid of Sean G.’, separated with the short chain link, laced with a leather interior. 

I look at you and back to the collar again, taking it, inspecting it’s make. The collar is made up of one solid semi-circle, with the inscription plates and chain hanging from it. The soft and smooth leather inside, a cool metal banding exterior with the short chain link. The locking mechanism was integrated into the collar, with no nub extending out of the back. 

At the tips were two joints, their arms extending to form the other half of the semicircle, with the lock integrated within them. A simple screw lock, the left arm ending in a smoothed off tube, a hole in the bottom and the right arm ending with a protruding point slotting perfectly into the hole on the left arm.

A key was left inside of the box, and I picked it up to unlock the collar. The lock clicks and opens into two arms, the left holding the smoothed off tube, the right ending with a protruding point to slot into the hole on the left arm. “It looks so amazing… Now, I think we can make sure it fits well before we get home, right?” 

You nod knowingly and I hold it together around your neck, joining the two arms together and locking it secure. It fits perfectly. Just barely able to fit a finger in between, it was showing to be a really well-made collar, and it looks perfect on your neck.

The shiny metal, the inscription, along with the knowledge of the toys hidden under your clothes makes me strain ever harder against my underwear. You understand this without a word and quickly took the boxes and left the shop.

On the way home, there were a few strange glares at the collar, but most just shrugged it off as a fashion choice, knowing little of the words etched on it. I want to straight up run home with you and make good use of my lovely maid, now with a beautiful collar. 

As he opens the door, I slip a hand inside my pockets and turn the vibrators to maximum, pushing you on to the couch. I press myself onto you, one hand pulling on the chain link of the collar, the other groping your silicone breasts and ass. You moan into the kiss due to the vibrators going full speed on your nipples and caged cock. 

I break off the kissing for a bit, looking at you, I realized I couldn’t wait anymore. I quickly undid my trousers and underwear, chucking them off to the side, revealing my painfully erect cock. Turning myself over, I position my cock above your head as I simply tear a hole in your stockings, allowing me to bury my head in your thighs, kissing them and then plunging my tongue inside your ass. I could feel the vibrators going at you on your cock as I kissed around your thighs, making my cock throb again.

As soon as my cock is positioned above your face, you start to lick the length of it, starting with the underside. As you finish covering my shaft’s underside, you push my up and take the full length into my mouth. After sucking on it for a few seconds, I start to slowly thrust it, allowing your tongue to caress my entire length as well as lubricating it fully. 

With how much attention you are paying to my cock, I stifled a groan, and turned back to focusing on thrusting my tongue as deep as I can, wiggling it about, to taste you entirely. I throb in your mouth at the thought of fucking you and can barely stand it.

My need reaches its peak after another minute of your service, and I gently lift myself up. You groan at the loss of my cock, but moan again as my lips meet yours. Further ruffling your skirt, I manage to line my cock up with your ass. 

“That collar is so fucking sexy, Bella…” I lean down and grip the few chain links, pulling you up slightly, pressing another kiss onto your lips as I roll my hips forward and enter you. You moan as I fill your insides perfectly. With each thrust, I press against your prostate with each thrust, sending you into ecstasy, crying out in pleasure for my cock and release from all the teasing today. “Please… Master! Fill… Fill me up, make me cum!”

With one hand reaching out and pulling on your chain, my other hand holding onto your hips. My hips making fast and deep thrusts as how tight your ass is squeezing me makes my cock throbs with pleasure. With your cries of pleasure, I remember that you’re still being locked as I enjoy your service and stop thrusting for a second, reaching up and removing my necklace to pull out the key to your cage.

The moment the cage is unlocked, your cock springs up fully. I grip it softly and start thrusting again, bringing us to new heights of pleasure. As I thrust again, you cry out again. “Master, I’m on the edge, I’m ready to cum, please, fill me up!” Being released from the cage and getting stroked must feel incredible with how you are about to cum just from this.

“Fuck, I’m close as well… I’ll fill you up…” I respond, gripping the chain tighter, thrusting harder, battering your prostate, sending more shocks through your body. With a few more powerful thrusts, “Ready, Bella?”

You moan out, “Yes, yes, Master! Please, let’s cum together!” 

With one last deep thrust, and I bury my entire cock deep inside your ass, leaning down as I pull the chain, pressing our lips together in a deep searing kiss. My cock throbs and shoots the load deep inside your ass. Your cock, sandwiched between us, still gently rubbed, squirts in between our bodies, coaxing out all of your cum. Our kiss was deep, exchanging salivas, moaning into it together. After a short eternity, we break off the kiss, looking at each other lovingly as we slowly drift off into sleep amidst a flurry of kisses, licks and moans. 

As we wake from our nap and loving embrace, Bella looked at the state of the sweater and complained out loud, “This sweater is totalled now… We can’t wash dried cum off of it… And you just had to rip my pantyhose...” 

“Awh. We can buy some more pantyhoses, but you looked so good in the sweater…” 

You look at me with a smug smile on your face, “I knew you like me wearing that sweater. You thought I wouldn’t have more than one of them?”


	4. Family visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella's sister is in town and pays a visit, she fits in quite well~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this chapter ready to go for a while now, however it's a bit of a change of style so I wanted to finish of the one previous before posting it. 
> 
> This is how future chapters will be structured, it's easier to write and hopefully easier to read too!

It was seeming to be a regular day, like any other Saturday, after breakfast I’d made my way to the living room to relax and idly listen to the news, while Bella milled about performing their duties here and there. It was to be largely uneventful, that was until I heard a surprised gasp from the other room, quickly followed by my maid bursting through the doorway with a storm of emotions on his face. Excited and nervous being the main ones, my interest is already piqued.

“Master, my sister is in town for a few days, she said she might visit this evening.” He stood in front of me, his phone clutched to his chest. 

“Oh? Well that’s today's plans sorted then! You’ve gotta get this place presentable for her, and I’ve gotta get the night’s entertainment sorted.” With that I clasp my hands and stand up. As I close the distance between us, his face lights up and I press a kiss to his lips. Softly our mouths meet and I bring one hand up to clasp behind his neck as our lips mesh together gently in a slow kiss. Only the need for air forces us to break apart, 

“I’ll have to prepare you more thoroughly before she arrives too, tell her to get here for 4, that’ll give us plenty of time…” I whisper quietly into his ear, before pressing a quick kiss to his neck and giving his ass a soft squeeze and walking past him and out of the room. A flustered “Y-Yes! Master~” Is all I hear behind me as an amused smile grows on my lips. 

Time goes by quickly as things are set up for the evening, and before I know it, it’s ten to four and I need to make special preparations with my maid. I can hear him upstairs, doing the final preparations, I shout up for him to be waiting for me in our room, and sure enough when I reach the bedroom he’s standing there, hands clasped in front of him and his neatly smoothed uniform. 

“Good, good. Your sister will be here in a few, so time for the final preparations that need to be made. Turn around and present your ass to me.” A small smile and blush appears on his face before he does without a word. Leaning forward over the bed and lifting the back of his skirt and presenting his naked ass for me. My mouth salivates at the sight and it takes a good amount of restraint to not dive in and start ‘getting him ready’ for something completely different. 

Instead I walk over to one of the cupboards and open a drawer, retrieving a buttplug and multiple vibrators and tape, as well as a little lube. Closing the draw I turn around to see him looking at me, his blush spreading. 

Standing behind him now I place the toys on the floor and kneel behind him, a gentle teasing slap to one of his cheeks gets him to straight up with a gasp. 

“Spread yourself for me”, he groans out but quickly reaches back and pulls his cheeks apart, I pour some lube onto my fingers and reach up and start massaging his asshole, soft motions that tease him, soft moans escaping him as I barely push in. Until I’m tenting my own pants at the thought of standing up and taking him right now, but I can’t, time isn’t on our side. I instead push two fingers in, causing a groan of approval to escape his lips, I spread them around, pushing in and massaging his prostate, his knee buckles before he gets control of himself again and I smile in amusement. After making sure he’s properly lubed I pull my fingers out and grab two of the vibrators and push them in one by one, before ensuring they’re snuggly against his prostate. And placing the butt plug in shortly after. 

“Stand up and face me”, and he does, like the good maid he is. “Lift your skirt.” 

I look on in arousal as his caged cock is revealed to me and I feel myself throb inside the confines of my pants. Before holding the other two vibrators up to his cage and securing them in place with tape. Standing back up and nodding at you to drop your skirt I smile and fish my phone out of my pocket. I open up the vibrator control app and smile at you. 

“Best behaviour tonight, Bella, I’m being teased by your sister being here, so, now you are as well.” He blushes and nods, and I groans out in pleasure before quickly regaining composure as I quickly turn the vibes on and slide them up to maximum. Only for a few seconds as he’s regained his composure.

Almost at that minute, the doorbell rings and we both look at eachother, a grin of amusement spreading across my face at his nervous excitement, before we both head back downstairs to welcome our guest.

Opening the door, Cali is standing there rocking back on fourth on the balls of her feet, smiling cheerily. Upon seeing her brother she jumps forward and scoops him up into a hug, the both of them laughing. I lean against the door frame as she breaks away and gropes at his chest, squeezing his breastplate.

“Wow, Alex, these are even bigger than mine!” She laughs and I can’t help but join in as my maid blushes. She stands back and brushes down the front of her top, highlighting her… lack of definition. I can’t help but smirk slightly at the thought that they’re both just as flat as each other underneath their clothing. 

“Come in, come in, he’s been hard at work today, the house is lovely and clean” I gesture behind me and all three of us leave the entrance, Bella locking the door behind us all and joining myself and his sister in the living room. 

“Would you mind getting us some tea and coffee, some cake too.” He nods and leaves for the kitchen. Leaving us alone again, we make small talk and it’s not long before he enters again, carrying a tray of cups and cakes. As he’s walking through the room I reach into my pocket and unlock my phone, and turn on the vibrators to low. His knees buckle slightly and a smug smile pulls at my lips as he straightens back up, his sister raising her eyebrow at him. 

“You okay there?” She asks, sitting up as he places the tray on the coffee table in the centre of the room, before he gets to respond though I turn the vibes up another notch. He strangles back his answer as soft vibrations fill his ass and around his cage, stealing his breath away and fighting back a small groan. Instead, he rapidly nods his head and pours a cup of tea for her, clearly still remembering the way she likes it. Bella pours my tea and brings it over to me, before going back and sitting in his seat and pouring his own. 

I turn the vibes off after a short while and he is able to take a slightly shaky breath, hidden behind the cup he was sipping from. I can’t resist a subtle wink in his direction while his sister is distracted, he narrows his eyes slightly, but looks so cute in his blushed state that I can’t take it seriously. 

The afternoon rolls on, conversation flowing well and the three of us getting along well, his sister is remarkably similar in a lot of ways. Most notably, they’re both as lewd as each other, his sister repeatedly making comments on the size of his silicone bust. 

Time slips past and before we know it’s time for dinner, standing up and gesturing for Bella to follow me, we begin to make our way out to the kitchen, instructing Cali to find something on the TV to watch or join us in the kitchen if she wants. However, as Bella walks past her, she leans forward and lifts up his uniform’s skirt, giggling to herself when she catches a glimpse of his caged cock. He blushes furiously and side steps away, however she just smirks up at him and giggles. 

“My my, big brother, you’re looking a tad strained in that~” She draws out her sentences and I stifle a laugh, knowing how you’re about to react. Instead, sliding your vibrator on softly.

“Hey hey, come on B, stay your hand, she’s your guest after all.” His blush deepens and his fists ball softens before he nods and walks past me and out to the kitchen. I look back at Cali and tip my head quickly before leaving and following my maid out to the kitchen, turning the vibrations up as I go. 

When I enter he’s bracing himself on the worktop leaning forward, head dipped as he struggles to hold in his moans, the vibrators on full. I quickly close the distance between us and close myself behind him, gently wrapping my arms around him and grasping at his chest, his large breastplate filling my hand, giving me plenty to grope and squeeze. Leaning forward, I press a few kisses to his neck as he straightens up and pushes back into me, I hold him close and can hear the soft buzzing of the vibrators, as well as his quiet moans as I continue my groping and kissing. 

“Feeling better?” An affirmative moan is all I get as an answer, Bella grinding his ass against my crotch in his arousal, “Good, because it’s time to cook dinner”. 

I twist his neck slightly and press a long kiss to his lips as I turn off the vibrators. I feel a disappointed groan seep into the kiss, but I turn his body around and push him back against the counter, keeping our lips locked as the kiss deapens. Our tongues and saliva mix, my cock throbbing against my trousers at the feeling of our bodies pressed together, our moans sounding into each other’s mouths, causing subtle vibrations to be felt in our lips. It’s not long before a need for air forces us to part, panting, our breaths mix and I rest my forehead against his.   
“Still feeling alright, Bella?” I ask, pressing a quick kiss to his nose. 

“Y-yes Master, come, as you say, we’ve dinner to make.” I chuckle as he stands upright and gently pushes me away, navigating to the fridge to start preparation. 

A skilled chef, he made one of her favourites, a simple pasta dish. As we take the food out to the table, I shout for Cali to meet us there and by the time that we get there she’s already sat in my usual seat. I head off anything happening by placing my portion in the side setting, Cali’s in front of her and Bella takes his and sits in his own seat, opposite his sister. 

Dinner starts progressing with nothing really outstanding. That is, until around half way through when Bella jumps in his seat, recoiling back for a second before blushing and looking at me. I’m halfway through a mouthful and I raise an eyebrow, only then does he place his fork down and positively glare at his sister. 

“What, are you doing?” in a tense voice. Cali just giggles and shrugs, looking coy. 

“I thought that was the point? Of your little cage~”. Understanding dawns on me and I quickly look at her in bewildered amusement, both at the fact that she'd do such a thing to my maid, but also her brother. My realisation of how lewd my maid's family is grows with every passing second. 

Still, I can’t let this go unnoticed. I take my phone out of my pocket and place it unlocked and open on the vibrator page. 

“Now now, I know he’s your brother, but he’s my maid.” I say, emphasising the possessiveness of the statement, “If teasing him is what you want, and I can’t say it’s not what I want either, how about I leave him vibrating all evening?” 

An exasperated ‘huh?’ from Bella makes my cock throb, Cali nods with an amused laugh, and so I do exactly that, turning the vibes onto low and locking the phone.

“M-master! You can’t be serious?” He protests, but I simply smile as I pick up another mouthful of pasta and bring them to my mouth. 

Dinner continues with Bella subtly squirming in the chair to my right and a shit eating grin on his sister's face. Cali languidly stretches and announces her intent to leave as we finished our delicious meal. However, before she does, I chime in with an invite to stay the night in the spare bedroom, it is pretty late into the night after all. 

She agrees, and I suppress the laugh as Bella lets slip a quiet groan behind me, before he can quite stifle it. 

“Hey, B, how about you show you sister the spare bedroom, and then meet me in mine.” I omit the fact that we share a bedroom, to keep up appearances.

A few minutes later I’m sitting on my bed in nothing but my underwear. I turned off the vibrators and waited a little longer for Bella to return to me. I can hear the soft padding of his shoes down the hall and I stand to greet him at the door. Sure enough, a few seconds later, the door opens and I quickly pull him in, shutting the door behind him, pushing him against the door sealing our lips in hot kiss grabbing his hips groaning into the kiss closing my eyes as his surprise leaves him and my maid kisses me back, our tongues tangling. 

I reach around him and lock the door, before cupping his ass and hoisting him up, instinctively his legs wrap around my waist as I carry him to the bed, our lips barely breaking apart, only for gasps of air as I eventually make it to the bed and lower him down. He shuffles backwards as I crawl onto and over him, until his head reaches the pillows and I catch up, instantly kissing him again, half a day’s lust of knowing how much my maid has been straining against his cage, fighting back moans and desperately keeping a straight face all steaming to the front as we finally have some privacy together. 

The kiss continues as I reach down and hook his legs over my thighs and slide my hands up to his garter belt, reaching around until I reach his cage and wipe my hand over it, confirming just how much precum is coating it and his cock. He gasps into my mouth, so desperate for release, as desperate as I am to be inside of him. I break off the kiss and pull back up, looking down at him, deep panting breaths and pupils blown wide with lust looking back at each other. 

“Get some lube out the bedside table,” I say as I shimmy back a little to allow him to roll over, using the time to unbutton my boxers and take my cock out. After I remove my necklace with the key to his cage. Just as quick as he rolled over, Bella rolls back into place and looks up at me with a desperation in his eyes that I’m sure is reflected in my own. Handing me the lube I reach down with my other hand to the lock on his chastity cage and his eyes follow and his breath hitches as I put the key in and twist to unlock. 

His cock starts swelling instantly and I groan at the sight of it. Having to will myself to not shuffle back and taste my maids cock, instead my own throbbing erection reminds me just how badly I need to be inside him. I open the cap and pour a generous amount over my cock before reaching down and removing the buttplug and two vibrators. With one hand I stroke the lube around my tip and angle into his ass, pushing in slowly we both groan out in pleasure and relief.

“Fffuck, Bella… you’re so tight“ In one long slow thrust I bottom out inside him collapsing forward and burying my face in his neck to press kisses along his throat. I set a slow rhythm pulling all the way out before thrusting back in. 

“Master, master… y-you’re so deep… please, touch me.” His voice is trembling as his hands grip the sheets, I lean back slightly and steal a kiss before straightening up and wrapping one hand around his cock and stroking up and down in time with my thrusts. Pleasure lights up my shaft, his asshole squeezing down around me as I stroke him. Barely resisting the urge to speed up my hips, wanting to savour the feeling, the sight of my maid, blushing and moaning with lust as my cock spreads his ass, his own, slick with precum and twitching with every roll of my wrist. 

It becomes unbearable, his moans bellow me, his lewd expression and the tightness of his ass all building and I can’t resist thrusting faster and faster, leaning forward again, desperate to kiss him as my cock repeated pushes in against his prostate his moans getting louder and louder. We still have a guest and can’t be too loud after all… Our mouths press together and our eyes close. The angle is awkward to continue stroking his cock, but I manage. I want to feel him cum at the same time as I do, and my own groans and constant pleasure building up and the head of my cock tells me I’m not far off. 

“Bella… Bella, I’m gonna cum, want you to cum with me…” My hips snapping forward at a faster pace, pleasure lancing through me and his near constant moaning and frantic nodding of his head tells me he’s close too. 

With a deep groan of pleasure I let my head rest on the pillow next to his, inhaling his scent and kissing along his neck as my orgasm rips through me, my cock throbbing and pulsing as shot after shot of my cum shoots deep into his ass. 

“Master!” His voice high with pleasure as he feels my hot cum splash into to, his own orgasm triggering, he squeezes down around around me, milking my cock for all I have as his own cock spasms in my grasp, pressed between our bodies, his ropes of cum coat both of our stomachs and one shot even reaches his collar. Which I notice as my orgasm starts to subside, a glow of bliss settling over me, I lean down further slightly and lick up with a subtle groan as his flavour coats my tongue. 

A few more weak thrusts is all I can manage before I’m absolutely spent and I have to collapse next to him, panting. He turns his head to mine and lifts his arm in a silent request to get closer, and I oblige, snuggling as close as I can, my soft cock still snugly within his ass, his own cock soft in my hand. We kiss tenderly, basking in the afterglow and gently just resting there, the intensity of the single act enough to relieve the both of us of the teasing events of the evening. 

I scoop up his cum with my free hand, not wrapped around his shoulders, and bring it up to our lips. The both of us licking my hand clean before going back to kissing and snuggling close. Usually when he’s in his maid uniform he’d sleep in his sack on Saturday nights, tonight however, I want to hold him close. So, instead I break away slowly, rolling him over softly and unzipping his uniform and breastplate, taking the both of them off. He wiggles out of them, and I take the time to shuck off my underwear too, the both of us now naked we settle back into a cuddling spoon and kiss once more before drifting off to sleep. 

The next morning, I wake with a groan, lightning bolts of pleasure pulsing up my shaft, wet heat enveloping my cock and the urge to cum threatening to burst from me. Cracking one eye open I look down to see Bella hungrily sucking in my cock, sliding his lips up and down in rapid motions, taking me all the way to the base and sliding back up, caressing my shaft and head with his tongue with each motion. I feel ready to burst and I can feel myself throbbing in the wet suction of his mouth, he flicks his tongue over my slit, knowing how sensitive it is, lapping up my pre as it spills out, he looks up at me and moans at the taste as he slides back down to my base and holds me there, the tightness of his throat squeezing me and making my eyes roll back in ecstasy… 

It’s cut short though, a knock on the bedroom door startles us both and before I can cum Bella takes his mouth off my cock, holding my shaft in one hand as he looks over his shoulder.

“We’re busy Cali, go downstairs and make yourself some breakfast” He shouts out to her, his hand slowly starting to slide up and down my wet shaft. 

“But you two sounded like you were having so much fun last night! Can’t I join?” At that his hand stills and I throb, getting almost painfully hard at the suggestion. He glances down at my cock, twitching in his hands, and then back up at me, mouthing ‘Seriously?’. I can’t help but grin and shrug.

“Only if it’s okay with you though” I say, reaching out with one hand, he smiles and takes it in his, a soft reassuring squeeze, and nods.

“Alright…” He gets up off the bed and walks over to the door, unlocking it and opening it, unsurprisingly finding her standing outside completely naked. “C’mon... his cock is mine though.” 

His brazen display of possessiveness is an arousing change of pace, and I twitch in the air as she walks in. Her breasts are nearly nonexistent really, almost as flat as her brother. The both of them standing at the foot of my bed naked looked almost identical, were it not for the different genitalia. 

I shuffle down the bed so that I’m laying flat, my cock jutting up and glistening with Bella’s saliva. He climbs onto the bed and moves to straddle my waist, gesturing for his sister to do the same. She giggles and does so, walking around the side of the bed and kneeling up and settling above my face, her smooth pussy inches above my face, some of her own arousal already shining on her skin. 

“Always wanted to be part of a threesome,” Cali speaks in a sing-song like voice, before dropping her hips down the last few inches and letting me drag my tongue through her folds. She tastes different, but only subtly compared to my Bella, slightly more tangy… My thoughts are cut off with a groan as her brother in question grips my shaft and lines me up with his asshole. Before slowly sinking all the way down, tight heat grips me on all sides and I moan into his sister's pussy. 

Bella doesn’t wait long before he sets a strong and steady rhythm, rising up and slamming his hips back down, angling himself so my cock pushes against his prostate with each hard drop of his hips. Riding my cock like the good maid he really is, squeezing down around me so well it’s almost hard to focus on eating out his sister, but I manage. Pushing my tongue into her cunt and drinking in her arousal as she grinds against my face, moaning out above me. I wrap my arms around her legs in a useless attempt to still her movements, she rides my face as well her brother rides my cock. 

“B-brother… Can we kiss?” I don’t hear him reply, but the slight shift in angle and their moans becoming muffled tells me that they are.

I’m getting dangerously close to finishing and the thought of my maid making out with his sister as he rides my cock is enough to push me over the edge. I take one hand from her hip and instead grip his, bucking my hips up as my cock throbs inside his ass, moaning to her core and feeling my balls throb as my cock erupts with cum. Ropes and ropes filling Bella’s ass, I can hear him moan above me and I feel warm splatters of cum on my chest, telling me he wasn’t far behind. 

“M-master…” Bella moans out as I let go of his hip and gently grip his cock, nursing him through the last of his orgasm as he does the same for me, setting on my hips and rolling back and forth softly, stirring my cock and cum inside him. 

I don’t let up on Cali though, wrapping my lips around her clit she gasps and bucks hard, riding my face for all that she can, and after a few more flicks of my tongue she follows her brother and I over the edge, her thighs tensing around my head as her cum flows and soaks my face, I break off from her clit and start drinking at her core, licking and tasting all that she’s giving me as her orgasm tapers off. 

She lifts up slightly and flops off to the side, sitting back against the headboard and I look up at Bella, the both of us panting and still connected with my cock in his ass. 

“I’m not done yet… Swap?” I ask, and he blushes and looks over at his sister before nodding slowly. He lays down onto my chest and we kiss, softly and tenderly as I roll us over, laying him down below me. I moan into his mouth as we settle back into position, I lift his thighs up over my hips and give a slow roll of my hips, pushing my cock that little bit deeper in this position. 

Breaking the kiss off and rising back up, I look over to see Cali, rubbing her clit and pinching a nipple as she watches, shallow pants as her arousal builds. Needing no encouragement at all, and showing absolutely no hesitation or shame, she immediately gets back into position above her brother's face and sits back down. 

I keep rolling my hips in the same slow pace, content to feel the slow building of excitement roll through me as Bella squeezes around me, Cali however is still as insatiable as she was on my face. Grinding herself down onto her brother and pinching both of her nipples as she does so, a look of pure ecstasy on her face as her mouth hangs open, constant moans and a little drool escaping her, it’s a sight to behold and my cock twitches inside her brother as I lean forward to kiss her myself. Unable to resist the heated look she’s giving me, her lips are harsher than his, which surprises me, she’s rougher and harsher too. Though it’s to be expected, there’s less emotion in this kiss, it's fast and heated, and in the moment. She moans into my lips and I reach down to stroke my maid’s cock, the feeling of him rhythmically squeezing around me telling me he’s getting close. I speed up my hip, trying to stave off my own orgasm as I’ve an idea I want to see through. 

Cali’s moans get louder and louder as we break off the kiss, and she whimpers that she’s close to the edge.

“Don’t worry, just cum, your brother isn’t far behind…” I manage to get out in between my own groans of pleasure. Snapping my hips quicker now and angling to push against his prostate with each thrust, his cock is nearly constantly leaking pre-cum onto himself, my hand sliding up and down, twisting slightly as I get to his head. 

I hear him moan into his sister’s pussy, and feel him squeeze down around me like a vice, before his cock spasms in my head, hot ropes of his cum splashing out against himself and making it up to his chest. It takes all I have to control myself, to not thrust faster to push myself over too, desperately wanting to see I can get them both to finish me off with their mouths. At the same time, Cali tips her head back, moaning out her brother's name in one of the lewdest displays I’ve seen, cumming all over his face and bucking her hips down onto his chin, coating him in her juices. 

I slow my hips, thankful for the reprieve in stimulation, my orgasm slowly subsiding, but not by much. Cali again lifts off and settles next to us. And Bella looks up to me, his face glistening and blushed.

“Y-you didn’t cum…” He looks almost disappointed. And I can’t help but also feel slightly disappointed, even though I hope what I’m about to say works. 

“I know, but, how about you and your sister share and help me finish off?” I say pulling out of him slowly and stroking myself, slowly, moving to the edge of the bed and sitting down. Looking over my shoulder the two of them are looking at each other, Bella looking back at me with a conflicted look on his face, but eventually they both nod and I feel a bolt of excitement flood through me as they move off the bed, Cali walking around, and both kneel in front of me. 

“Master?” Bella looks up at me, licking his lips, and I nod. He reaches a hand out and grips the bottom of my shaft leaning in and licking at my tip, angling it off to one side. Cali, not wanting to be left out and seemingly just as excited as I am, leans down and starts licking at my balls, gently sucking on them and taking them into her mouth. Swirling her tongue around with gentle suction, coupled with the dual stimulation of Bella sliding my swollen, throbbing head into his mouth, has me seeing stars. I drop my head back and let out a loud moan, ecstasy washing over me as my maid and his sister work my cock with their mouths, wet heat enveloping my shaft and balls at the same time. 

They swap after Bella bobs his head a few times, setting up a rhythm between them of a few long sucks each, Cali seeming just as adept as sucking cock as her brother is. She slides her lips up along my shaft to release it to the cool air once more, the constant change in temperature driving me closer and closer, about to let Bella take over, when she instead holds half my tip in her mouth. It knocks Bella off for half a second before he presses a kiss to the other side. The lips joining in the middle around my head, tongues dancing and flicking over my slit as they make out around a mouthful of my cock, the sensations and visuals are beyond arousing and I can’t bear to tear my eyes away. Instead I watch, as the pair of them slide their lips up and down each side of my shaft, meeting back at my head and making out some more. They repeat this and drive me higher and higher, until I can’t stand it, my cock nearly pulsing with need and my balls tense with the urge to cum. I reach out and thread my hands into their hair together.

“Fuck… you two, I’m gonna cum…” And at that Bella takes my shaft back into his hand and selfishly, though arousingly, seals his lips around my head flicking his tongue over my slit and pushing me over the edge. I tip my head back and close my eyes, groaning out as pure white pleasure envelops me. My cock throbs and pulses as I spill directly into his mouth, my orgasm massive and intense. My cum flows into his mouth and he moans around my head, before his sister pulls his head off my cock and seals her own lips around it, stealing the tail end of my orgasm and drinking down the rest of my cum. As my orgasm tapers off I open my eyes and look down as she nurses me through the last parts, sucking softly and drawing out all of my cum, I put my hand back on her head and gently push her off, my cock softening. 

The both of them look up at me and open their mouths, showing me they’ve saved my cum. My cock gives one last twitch at the sight before Bella turns and grips his sister’s chin and pulls her into a deep kiss. The both of them moan into it and as they make out their lips break and I can see them rolling my cum around, swapping it, tasting it… if I hadn’t just cum twice my cock would’ve been as hard as diamonds at the sight. They break their kiss and look back up to me, smug smiles on both their faces.

“Fuck… you two really are something else…” 

The rest of the morning passes uneventfully, we clean up and get dressed and head downstairs for breakfast. After that, Cali bids her farewells, kissing us both goodbye with a coy wink and heads waves as she walks away and down the street. I close the door and lock it, Bella standing next to me, blushing and smiling. 

“Y’know, having your sister around wasn’t as painful as I thought it would be.” He swats my arm in feigned annoyance, but we both laugh and head back to the living room, content to spend the rest of the day just snuggling.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend, who gave permission to post. Sleepsacks are new to me, but the concept seems pretty interesting. Going forward this will likely be updated sporadically (like all my stuff hehe), but there will be no plot or anything, this is all just going to be smut one shots usually from the Master's PoV. Not all including BDSM, some will be kinkier than others, and more tags will be added along the way. 
> 
> Enjoy if you feel so inclined to do so! Or nah, whatever floats ya boat. Have a good day, and happy new year!


End file.
